Superman Weds Wonder Woman
by mpessina
Summary: The solution to their problems are they, themselves.
1. Chapter 1

*This is merely a fanfiction story. I hold no rights to DC comic's characters.*

Lois Lane left Superman after he disappeared for almost a year, when he left Earth in order to search for his extinct planet.  
When he returned,instead of going to JL watch tower, he went straight to Lois. He finds Lois Lane married to some other man and with his child.

Man of steel almost breaks down. He didn't find anyone left of his original Kryptonian civilisation and now loses the one whom he could call his own.

Though he still has friends left, the justice league has kept control on any harmful activities taken place on Earth. After all, He had left control in hands of mighty superheroes like Batman, Flash, Green Lantern and the superheroine, Wonder Woman.

Superman wanted to stay alone for the rest of the day but he knew, it would be even more depressing. So, he decided to head straight to JL watch tower. There, sitting behind the big watch screen was only one figure which turned out to be Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman was the only other woman that Superman had found attractive than Lois. Superman was surprised. He met her. Diana was also taken aback. She didn't see Kal-El entering the watch tower. But ofcourse she wasn't paying much attention to the screens in front of her. She was in a lot of stress these days. Superman had never seen her in tension before. Nothing that Wonder Woman could not handle.

They greeted each other. Without thinking much, Clark hugged Diana. Diana was astounded for a moment but didn't step away from his embrace. Both stayed there in each other's arms for a few seconds. They were in a moment. It seemed like both were resting against each other's shoulder. It felt like their hug was rejuvenating their physical energy. Then started arising their physical urges. Both stepped back for a moment. They were both confused. But then Kal saw Diana's face lift and there was a slight smile on it.

Her lips opened to say something but then the doors of the room opened again. Most of the Justice League had come back from around Earth.  
They met with great enthusiasm. JL watch tower became a place for partying in a few seconds. Everyone got busy but every few minutes Superman and Wonder Woman saw each other from the corner of their eyes. They needed another free private moment for sure. And soon they do.  
Because, in the middle of all that reunion, a loud beeping noise starts ringing in their ears.

Everyone looked towards monitors and simultaneously started preparing their armours again except Wonder Woman as she was on watch duty at JL Tower that day. They noticed that the rest of the league members down on Earth needed help to maintain security. Superman was about to lead when Batman held him back. He advised Kal to rest as He had come from a long journey. Everyone agreed with Batman. Finally superman also gave in as he considered the results for a moment. He knew that this was probably the only chance he would get to talk to Diana privately.

Finally, everyone left and now they were free to spend some time alone. They hesitated in the beginning. The situation got awkward. But soon Diana broke the ice by asking Kal about his trip in search of anything related to his planet. Kal told her that he returned empty handed. But, about that even Superman didn't have high hopes when he had left for the search in the first place. What did sadden him was being left by Lois. Diana was sympathetic to him and consolidated him. Then Superman asked her why she looked so stressed.

Wonder Woman felt weak &amp; hesitated but the symbol of strength himself was right in front of her. She opened up and told him how her mother was pressuring her to marry someone she didn't like. To that, she could have easily said no. But as she was the only heir to the Throne of Thymescara, an offspring was being demanded from her for the future of the kingdom of Thymiscara. The notion of becoming a mother was too pleasing for her. But, to marry and consummate it with someone she disliked was impossible to her. Her mother wished for a strong grandchild by marrying her only daughter to some demigod. But Wonder Woman would choose her own Man.

Superman listened to her quite seriously. Ofcourse, he disliked the idea of marriage without mutual understanding between the bride and groom but somewhere he considered the idea of having an offspring himself. All life from his planet Krypton had ended and he was supposed to replenish it. Every single DNA code of the new generation of Kryptonians resided in his body now. He had a great responsibility too just like Diana. And then it striked his mind. The answer to the problems of both of them was right in front of them. Superman gathered the courage to tell her this. Wonder woman didn't believe what she had heard.  
...to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Diana's face was now a shade of pink. "He definitely doesn't know how to propose to a woman" she thought. But her own insides twisted at the mere thought of marrying Superman. She couldn't exactly say she loved Clark but she could easily think of spending her whole life with a man like him. They knew all there was to know about each other. She said "Yes".

They didn't spread the news right away. For many days, they chose only to spare time in secret. They wanted to spend some quality time together getting close to each other, sharing their past affairs and hopes of future. They had their intimate moments but wouldn't touch each other. Kal had decided to follow his planetry tradition of not touching a woman before marriage. This, he had come to know from his father's hologram present in the ship before it damaged. Wonder Woman respected that and that made it clear to her that she had made the right decision. The wait was worth enough till the wedding night. She teased Clark every now and then.

When they finally did tell the rest of superheroes of Justice League about their relationship, the JL tower became the party hall for the whole week. The news was broken to the Amazonians by Clark &amp; Diana in person. Hippolyta couldn't have been happier than this in her whole life. She was so happy for her daughter. After all superman was no less than any god.

A larger than life wedding took place at Themyscira. Bride and groom had kissed with much more passion than any wedding kiss. Everyone had enjoyed and now, guests had started leaving except for the friends of groom. It was the first time of Themysciran history that men were invited on the region. Flash, Batman, Green Lantern were difficult to be taken back from among the amazonian women. The whole wedding day and the days before were exhaustive for Diana. It was time to rest now. But if only Kal-el will let her rest now. Diana had teased him enough earlier, so much to the point that Kal had almost decided to stop following the Kryptonian tradition. His wait was over now. He had spent most of the wedding day staying out to absorb as much sunlight as he could. And Diana knew this. Though she was confined to her dressing room the whole day, surrounded by the bridesmaids but she could see superman feeling the sun rays through the windows.

Finally, they were alone in their chamber at the palace. And that night, Superman unleashed all the sun upon Wonder Woman that he had gathered all day long. That too to point that Diana got such a tan next day that she couldn't even make it out of bedroom.

To their love making sessions, one could say, if it wasn't the palace of themyscira, the walls would be shaking everyday and night for the whole week. Even though Superman always told the truth, Wonder Woman still found a way to use her lasso on him. As superman found his hands tied to the bedposts with the lasso of truth. He didn't tried to break free as he knew what was coming. For he was sure that after he had drawn lines on Diana's breasts with his teeth, she would be taking her revenge in bed.

To be continued...


End file.
